User blog:Tdi/Power Ranking's (My Version)
Done out of boredom, and TDWT doesn't start for another hour and a half so........... Week 1 Screaming Scouts 8. Trixie - Has made a few enemies, one by flirting. If that fails, then that puts you at the bottom. 7. Elenaz - I played her, and I think I did her wrong. Even though she did complete the challenge, and has made a friend, that could change most likely for worst. 6. Cheyne - Haven't seen too much of him, and he seems only strong in water challenges. He's down here because of that, not cause he's a threat. (During teams, it's when you put threats up, then merge, they go down.... I think) 5. Paul - I don't remember him too much, but he has a friend, possibly two, and a possible enemy. Being a detective, he could spot out possible people to eliminate, but challenge wise, he would do good on logic based ones only. 4. Manic - Right now, he's inbetween. He didn't help with the challenge and his fears could annoy others, but, if pity comes in, he could make it to the merge. 3. Trevor - Pranksters don't usually end up on good sides of people, but he seems to keep control. In fact, he has a few friends. 2. Danika - She won the challenge for her team, which obviously makes her higher up. But her soon to be running gag of fainting from no racing challenges could be annoying to others, and be voted out for that reason. 1. Eliza - She has a lot of friends for only being one episode, and an enemy, who is only on her part. I don't remember if she helped win. He observation could help rid of any badies. Killer Campers 7. Katie - She is the only one who didn't vote with the others, which is very cautious. Plue, being nice and an enemy with the antagonist is a good sign of her going home early. 6. Silver - I don't remember him much this episode, so there's no where else. 5. Charlie - Even though he's a pushover, Sly could recruit him easily. Of course, he could be backstabbed early for accidental betrayal. 4. Evelyn - Didn't do too much this episode. She did vote off Whitney, but her being in an alliance is a most likely no. 3. Lilie - She helped Sly vote for Whitney, but it is unknown whether she will continue helping. 2. Louis - He didn't help win the challenge, but has formed a somewhat friendship with Sly, which pretty much makes up for losing. 1. Sly - He's in control... as long as no one notices.... But, the chance of that isn't high. Eliminated Whitney - She was one of the people who helped lose. Being an actress doesn't help either. Episode I think that it was a great episode and very organized (except for the beginning..... I think we were eleven minutes late) But hey..... it was an awesome episode ;) Week 2 Screaming Scouts 7. Paul - I don't see him doing much, especially observing the other team to find out their weaknesses...... 6. Elenaz - She does more than Paul, but same. 5. Manic - Keep on getting injured and you will be out. 4. Cheyne - Same as last week, but his talent showed he's more than a swimmer. 3. Danika - You still seem to be good at challenges, but are you afraid of cars now? If so, that could cause a racing challenge to eliminate you. 2. Trevor - You have many friends, and a relationship. 1. Eliza - Same as Trevor, but everyone else takes you more seriously. Killer Campers 7. Lilie - I only remember you saying you have a talent of playing violin. You don't seem to have friends, nor are you in the Sly alliance. 6. Charlie - Though you are in an alliance, you could EASILY be dumped without knowing. 5. Evelyn - You won the challenge, but have no friends or alliance. 4. Katie - You're middle because you're in a relationship with the enemy, but he could easily be plotting your down fall. Watch it, gurl. 3. Silver - Other than being in Sly's alliance, you don't really have anything else to you. Which is actually kinda good. 2. Louis - You're in Sly's alliance and seem to be second-in-command. Congrats. 1. Sly - A relationship AND an alliance?! You are DEFINANTLY top on your team! Just keep quiet about the alliance and you are sure to be safe. Eliminated Trixie - Everyone saw this from 500,000 miles away. Episode I think this episode went smoothly. It was a funny episode, with Trixie's anger issues. Week 3 Screaming Scouts 7. Elenaz - She has really no strengths... 6. Paul - YAY!! Not last! You are more useful than Elenaz.... but still.... 5. Trevor - I hardly saw you. Everyone above you are doing better than you! Other than doing well in the challenge, you're slippign... 4. Manic - You and Danica seem to be on good terms, and she's useful. 3. Eliza - Didn't see you too much, but you did help the challenge... 2. Cheyne - You did well in the challenge, now people might see you as very useful. 1. Danika - You rule your team! Killer Campers 6. Charlie - Just because you're in an alliance, doesn't mean they can't pick you off. 5. Evelyn - Not with Sly, what can I say. 4. Katie - You do well with Sly, but I'm just saying, he could be faking... 3. Silver - Not bad, nor good. 2. Louis - You're Sly's BMFFL! For now..... 1. Sly - No explanation needed Episode It was fine.... Elimination Lilie - The nice Type A gone mean.......... you had it coming. Week 4 I wasn't here, so no power rankings until I can obtain info. Elimination Elenaz - You had it coming. Week 5 I only appeared for elimination,but I have retrieved some info..... Screaming Scouts 5. Paul - You dodged this weeks elimination, but if your team loses next week, you have a 75% chance of leaving. 4. Eliza - Your boyfriend got voted out, and if you take it out on your team, you might get eliminated. 3. Cheyne - I didn't hear much about you, but if I do, it might affect your ranking. 2. Danika - You helped lose the challenge, but it seems people seem loyal to you... 1. Manic - You saved Danika, a very strong asset. Your team definantly will think you are heroic, not Womanic. Killer Campers 6. Silver - Aparrently, you stay in the background and background characters lose early. 5. Charlie - You make friends! Yay! Just stop being a pushover. 4. Evelyn - Right now, you aren't in a bad position since you joined Sly's Alliance and you are going out with Louis. 3. Louis - You not doing too bad, you got a girlfriend. But will you keep her? (Better: Will She Keep You?) 2. Katie - You are MADLY in love with Sly! He's not going to eliminate you soon. 1. Sly - I don't need to explain. Episode I wasn't here for the episode, but I heard what it was like and it seemed good. Eliminated Trevor - Ouch, I didn't think your pranks would get you out :( You might come back, though (And I think you will) Week 6 Screaming Scouts 5. Cheyne - Um, all you were doing was socializing and I think Paul is actually in a better postition. 4. Paul - Even though you got quite, I think you are doing better than Cheyne. 3. Eliza - You a friends with people on this team and helped win, but will Trevor get you out? 2. Danika - Well, you lost the first part of the challenge, but people are still loyal. 1. Manic - Right now, you are doing great! But come merge...... Killer Campers 5. Louis - Breaking an alliance with the bad guy is a TERRIBLE thing to do! 4. Evelyn - Sly could pull a Harold. Other than that, you are ok. 3. Charlie - Hm, you can a. Be smart and vote out Sly or b. Be dumb and vote with Sly and later get dumped like last week's garbage. 2. Sly - If Charlie stays with you, you are back to #1. If not, you'll be under the Elimination section. 1. Katie - No one is going to eliminate you yet! Plus, you almost won for your team against a psycho, so they understand. Episode Honestly, it was bad until after the ceremony. Then it got awesome! Elimination Silver - Can't say I wasn't surprised. Week 7 Screaming Scouts 5. Cheyne - I didn't see you a lot. 4. Eliza - While you helped, you pulled pranks and is making enemies with others. 3. Manic - You proved to be unuseful this challenge. 2. Paul - You're doing better, but not best 1. Danika - Your teammates have more cons than you do, so ^_^ Killer Campers 4. Charlie - Your biggest ally is out, and there's a couple on your team. Katie is more useful, so..... 3. Katie - You voted your boyfriend!?!? Anyways, there really isn't anything wrong except for the couple. 2. Evelyn - You do well, but you don't really interact with anyone else except Louis. 1. Louis - I see nothing wrong with you right now, you stood up for your girlfriend, and stuck to Sly, which proves you are loyal. You have a girlfriend, which gives you two choices (unless yoy two break up) Episode Wasn't most exciting until elimination, as it could've gone against anyone (except Katie) Elimination Sly - A blindside, but you will be back....... Week 8 Screaming Scouts 5. Paul - Didn't participate, so you were a bit un-useful 4. Eliza - You somehow won for your team, but no one seems to like you, nor hate you. 3. Cheyne - Only because of this challenge 2. Manic - Um, you're fine.......... 1. Danika - You are lookin great! Killer Campers 4. Evelyn - Lost challenge when you had an advantage 3. Charlie - You have a good chance of leaving 2. Elenaz - Stay secret about your evilness (if you are) 1. Louis - Everyone likes you, and you do good in challenges Episode It wasn't very good........ Elimination Katie - Didn't see that coming Week 9 Merged Rankings 8. Evelyn - I play her, and I have no idea what's going on 0_0 7. Elenaz - You didn't vote with others, so you are a possible target 6. Paul - You won invincibility, so you could now be a threat. You didn't vote with others, so...... 5. Manic - Some people are out to get you and you could be betrayed 4. Louis - Something is up...... surprise antagonist? I don't think so, but possible........ 3. Danika - You are middle ground in challenges, so that's good. No one seems to want you out yet. 2. Cheyne - You are background, not into drama, which is very good. Stay there until, final 5 and you could make it to the finals 1. Charlie - You voted with others and no one expects you to win! Stay like this, and you could win! Episode Kinda not as fun, but ok Elimination Eliza - Couldn't say I didn't see it coming Week 10 Merged Rankings 7. Danika - Your boyfriend got voted out, and you are a HUGE threat! You are a target 6. Cheyne - Not as much as a threat, but you are voting with the minor..... 5. Elenaz - You didn't vote Louis, but you didn't vote Manic either.... you need to choose sides 4. Charlie - If you stay with Louis, you will make it to the final four, even final three 3. Paul - Voting with Louis, and you seem to be against your past team 2. Evelyn - Louis is in control and he seems very loyal to his "damsel" 1. Louis - Hey, super heroes are crazy, but smart. He seems to have four people on his side. Episode While the episode was long due to people not wanting to lose, I think it was a great episode, while the elimination wasn't too surprising. Elimination Manic - People were on to you, and it's funny how people thought you were going to win Week 11 Merged Rankings 6. Louis - Need I explain? 5. Paul - I'm pretty sure you will be the first out of you little alliance..... 4. Elenaz - No farther than final four 3. Cheyne - You will be turned against, more likely later 2. Charlie - You will get a free ride to the final two, however, you can't get votes. 1. Danika - You will get majority of votes Episode Like others said, this challenge was used ONCE AGAIN XD Elimination Evelyn - I knew it was between Evelyn and Louis, and knowing people, they used "Harold's tactic" Power Ranking's Chart 1Elenaz won immunity, but she gave it to Evelyn Top 5 Climbs Per-Merge *1. Louis - 5th to 1st (4 places) *2. Katie - 7th to 4th (3 Places) *2. Silver - 6th to 3rd (3 places) *2. Manic - 4th to 1st (3 places) Post Merge *1. Evelyn - 8th to 2nd (6 places) *2. Louis - 4th to 1st (3 places) *2. Paul - 6th to 3rd (3 places) *4. Elenaz - 7th to 5th (2 places) Top 5 Drops Pre-Merge *1. Lilie - 3rd to 7th (4 places) *2. Silver - 3rd to 6th (3 places) *2. Trevor - 2nd to 5th (3 places) *2. Paul - 2nd to 5th (3 places) Post Merge *1. Cheyne - 2nd to 6th (4 places) *1. Danika - 3rd to 7th (4 places) *3. Charlie - 1st to 4th (3 places) #1's Pre-Merge *Sly (Week 1-5) *Katie (Week 6) *Louis (Week 7-8) *Eliza (Week 1-2) *Danika (Week 3-4, 7-8) *Manic (Week 5-6) Post Merge *Charlie (Week 9) *Louis (Week 10-?) Category:Blog posts